motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Liane, Jungle Goddess
Liane, Jungle Goddess, originally titled Liane, das Mädchen aus dem Urwald, is a 1956 German adventure film directed by Eduard von Borsody. It is based on the novel Liane, das Mädchen aus dem Urwald as written by Anne Day-Helveg. The film was produced by Helmuth Volmer and Arca-Filmproduktion GmbH and written by Thomas Fough and Ernst von Salomon. It was released in Germany on October 4th, 1956 by Arca-Filmgesellschaft mbH. Plot A German expedition is on a mission in an African jungle, when the local tribe, the Botos, attack and kidnap a man named Thoren. A young, near-naked girl approaches and convinces the tribe not to kill the man, and to let him go. Thoren returns to the expedition and tells them of what had happened. The next day, the girl is swimming in a lake before she is spotted by Thoren. Scared, she runs into the jungle, only to get caught in a net. When the tribe hear of her capture, they attack the expedition in retaliation, but are scared off after Thoren attaches a tape to a loudspeaker. Dr. Jacqueline Goddard then releases the young girl and allows her to rest. After she gets up, a member of the expedition attacks her, only to be beaten by Thoren, and told to keep his hands off of her. Thoren carries her back to the tent to give her rest again. It is after that when Thoren and Jacqueline notice the letter 'L' engraved on one of her necklaces, so they take it to Professor Danner to have it analysed. The following morning, Jacqueline gives the girl a bath, cuts her hair, and gives her new clothes. Thoren tells Jacqueline that the whole world is interested in who this white girl is, and why she's in an African jungle. Jacqueline says that her name is Kiyahi, but she did not understand anything else she said. Meanwhile, in Germany, Theo Amelongen, a German shipping tycoon, and his nephew, Viktor, notice an article in the papers, and Theo believes that the white girl they found in the jungle could be his granddaughter, Liane, who went missing about 18 years ago after the ship she was on sunk, seemingly killing everyone. In Africa, Liane's friend, Tanga, and her pet lion cub, Simba, sneak on board the expeditions ship, which Liane is on. The ship ends up arriving back in Germany. After the arrival, Liane is reintroduced to her grandfather, Theo, and she is told that she is to be the inheritor of Theo's fortunes. Jealous of Liane, Viktor locks her in a room, but he is attacked by Tanga, and so he hires a man named Jensen, who also survived the sinking of the Imperia, to testify that he was the only survivor, and that Liane died. Later, Theo and Thoren read a letter written by Liane's mother before she died. Then, Blackie, a dog, finds a crumpled up piece of the letter, which raises the question, who would want to dispose of the letters. Realising that Viktor is missing, Theo attempts to meet his nephew and confront him. Later that evening, Viktor and a counsellor discover Theo's body lying lifeless in his study. The police discover that it was Viktor who killed Theo, and a chase ensues, which results in Viktor driving off a bridge to his death. Back in Africa, Danner gets news that Liane has inherited Theo's wealth, and that she is returning to Africa along with Thoren and Tanga. Cast *Marion Michael as Liane *Hardy Krüger as Thoren *Irène Galter as Dr. Jacqueline Goddard *Peter Mosbacher as Tibor Teleky *Rudolf Forster as Theo Amelongen *Reggie Nalder as Viktor Schöninck *Rolf von Nauckhoff as Professor Danner *Ed Tracy as Kersten *Reinhard Kolldehoff as Keller *Herbert Hübner as Counsellor Warmuth *Olga von Togni as Alma *Jean Pierre Faye as Tanga *Arno Paulsen as Police Commissioner *Annaliese Würtz as Frieda *Editha Horn as Miss Helumund *Waltraut Runze as Ellen *Walter Bluhm as Port Said Rep *Kurt Lucas as Ship's Captain *Hans Emons as Nedrick *Erik Radolf as Jensen *Rik Battaglia as Crewman Gallery Liane, Jungle Goddess Poster 2.jpg|Alternate film poster Liane, Jungle Goddess German Poster.jpg|Censored version of the German film poster. Liane, Jungle Goddess Theatrical Card.jpg|One of the theatrical cards Liane, Jungle Goddess Theatrical Card 2.jpg|Another theatrical card Liane, Jungle Goddess DVD Cover.jpg|The DVD cover Trivia *Despite featuring a lot of nudity, the film only received a U rating in the UK, and G in Australia, however it received a 16 in West Germany. *This was the first film to include the actress Marion Michael, who was 16 at the time of filming. This would also be her most successful film. *The film received a sequel called Jungle Girl and the Slaver. *The film Liane, die Tochter des Dschungels was made up of scenes taken from this film and it's sequel. *The film was rebooted in 1996 as a TV movie called Liane. Actress Marion Michael also appeared in the film, but not as Liane. *The film included both Walter Bluhm and Arno Paulsen, who are known for doing the German voices of the legendary British comedy duo, Laurel and Hardy. *One of the main actors, Hardy Krüger, would later go on to star in Hatari! alongside John Wayne. Category:Films Category:Adventure films Category:Live-action films Category:Arca-Filmproduktion GmbH films Category:Arca-Filmgesellschaft mbH films Category:1956 films Category:1950s films